When Saving Your Friends and Defeating a God
by snowwinter486
Summary: AU. Where the world floats in the skies, people grew their wings and Kobayakawa Sena brings together a dream-team to crush an evil god and save the world. He starts by saving his friends again.


Summary: AU. Where the world floats in the skies, people grew their wings and Kobayakawa Sena brings together a dream-team to crush an evil god and save the world. He starts by saving his friends again.

Warning: Cursing, fighting, killing, gore, fluff, sap, angst, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own both animes and mangas (or anything associated between the two), and I don't own American Football or songs.

Pairing: All/Sena

Song: "Your Guardian Angel," and "Cat and Mouse," by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "It Will Rain," by Bruno Mars, "Lovelessxxx" by (Len, Gakupo, and Kaito) Vocaloid, and "Happy" by Never Shout Never.

Timeline: Alternate Universe, based off _Baten Kaitos; Eternal Wings and Long Lost Ocean_ and Silver Diamond

A/N: The idea, although it originates from the Baten Kaitos universe, is definitely one of the more original ideas running in my head.

_**For this universe:**_** (**you don't really need to know this for the story, but originally, this was what the story was going to explode to and maybe one day I will write it, but in case someone wanted to know what was supposed to happen in this story.) Just know that Sena was going to fight the ancient God of Destruction, Malpercio. He collected a variety of people (what we know as Deimon) and fought against many others because he wanted to stop Malpercio before it was too late. Why did he want to save the world? Because he wanted a world fo his friends, when he got some, but for now, he was concentrating on having a world to have friends in. Along the way, the secret of Malpercio, and that they virtually had no way of winning, maybe certain people within Deimon leave and others betray him. Sena doesn't give up, and instead, turns to past defeated enemies, recreating a team (what we know as Dream Team) to defeat and save his friends (because he finally had friends and he wasn't going to let them go without a long, long fight). Originally, they win, at the price of Deimon's memories of Sena, and Sena's arm and everyone else that was involved but didn't participate in the Final Battle trying to cope with this.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The brunette looked at him.

The solid chocolate brown eyes turned to _him_.

He, who had abandoned the mission, and Sena, when Sena didn't.

They, who had left him, alone to face off the rest of the world.

If anything, Hiruma was prepared for the male to yell, demand, or just ignore him. To leave him to rot in the cell Malpercio had stuck him in (because he wasn't good enough), with the rest of whoever was there. He deserved it.

And yet, he couldn't look away from the male in front of him.

Sena's eyes met Hiruma's, as bright and gentle as always like Hiruma didn't abandoned him. He looked through the grimy and grotesque cell that he had tried to call a home (but home was those endlessly hopeful brown eyes) because it fit him so perfectly, and saw him (like every other time too). He relaxed while Hiruma was still trying to recover from shock, a sigh of relief escaped him with words.

"Hiruma-san. I'm so glad you're okay."

His gentle voice was as soft and warming as he had first remembered it. A lot less whiny too.

The blond's eyes widened and wished, for the first time, that he could break free of these shackles and break open the cage.

"Sena, are you-" another male, larger than Sena (granted, that wasn't a very hard feat) slowed his track, but continued to walk to stand next to Sena.

(He stood in the place Hiruma himself once stood, next to Sena, as though that's where he belonged. But maybe that was right-Hiruma didn't really deserve to stand near Sena. Not anymore.)

Sharp eyes narrowed at Hiruma as Yamato walked upon them.

"Hiruma."

Yamato didn't look so pleased to see the blond.

"Yamato-san," Sena turned to the brunet behind him, "Where's Akaba-san?"

"Checking the other cells with Kakei," Yamato said, offering a soft smile to the male, "Shin and Agon are looking for you as well, why don't you go to him, and I'll get Hiruma out."

"Eh?" The brunet blinked and then nodded. "O-Okay," he said and then, a worried look came over him and Hiruma couldn't help but let a grin break through (and how long has it been when he had a real reason to grin, for whatever reason?) on his face as he saw that the male that he worked with haven't really changed at all. "Are you sure this will be okay?"

"Yes," a chuckle came from the male, warm and genuine, "I have a prediction that I will not lose any fight, after all."

The brown-eyed innocent looked from the two males and nodded. A conversation between their eyes, and obviously, Hiruma wasn't invited.

(He was bothered by that, he didn't really know why.)

"Okay."

And then Sena, within a blink of an eye, disappeared. Nothing left of him but a gust of wind and a black feather.

(Somewhere, long ago, Hiruma remembered when Sena was called an Angel of Death, because of his black wings. He remembers him, Yukimitsu, Kurita, and Gen standing to defend him while Juumonji, Kuroki, and Togano had tended to wounds and Sena's bright eyes wondering why they were helping. In that memory, Monta, Taki, Suzuna, and Komusubi were the ones openly yelling and snarling at the offenders. Then, he remembers Sena's shocked face when he betrayed him and it's not as pretty or funny as when Sena is dunked into the waters with everyone else for some fun.)

And after all this time, Hiruma was still surprised seeing it.

(Sena was the fastest. There was no other way to describe it.)

Yamato turned to Hiruma and made no movement to help the male out of the cage, or out of his handcuffs.

"I should leave you here," cold eyes came through, while the voice threatened to freeze over Hiruma.

The blond looked at the male, a grin coming upon his lips.

(Because if Sena came for him here, what wouldn't he do for him?)

"But Sena wouldn't like that, now would he?" he cackled.

Yamato glared at Hiruma, before he chuckled himself. This immediately drew Hiruma's attention, his eyes flickering at him sharply.

"He can't do anything if you're dead though. He knows better than to spare another thought for the dead, especially if he sees the destroyed body. I'm sure there's a demon to fight here somewhere..."

Hiruma's blood ran cold, but his grin held weakly against the unknowing threat. (Hiruma can't fight until he had enough magic to call his weapon. Then he could blast a hole through hell, but until then...)

"Kekeke... You wouldn't though," the blond looked at the male, complete confidence beginning to waver.

"No. The me in your head wouldn't," Yamato nodded, a slow smile appearing on his face, "But who I was is not who I am."

(But how fast can a man change? Throw Sena into the mix and it could be anything between a second and an hour.)

Hiruma sucked in a breath, his grin lost and then he began to wonder (not for the first time).

(It was funny because all those times ago, he could have scolded the shrimp and the monkey for not focusing in the battle. "YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE?!")

"Who I am, though," Yamato sighed at last, eyes reminiscing about else what, "Isn't who I want to be."

Green eyes narrowed and Yamato laughed.

"Relax Hiruma. I want to be someone that Sena will come to. That's why, I will not allow for your death now when he has trusted me with your life."

He said this so easily. Like it was him who had stood by Sena from the moment he decided to fight against Malpercio. (But, Hiruma thought, he was the one that stayed.)

Hiruma's eye twitched and Yamato ripped the cage door open as largely as he could, and blasted his handcuffs off with his gun, obviously not caring if he hits Hiruma's wrists.

(Hiruma notes that he didn't and wonders if he had a real chance at redemption.)

"Now then, if you want to come back to Sena with your pathetic self, come. But know that if you get in the way, I will not hesitate to kill you."

The bright smile on Yamato Takeru's face that day was not helpful.

(Okay, maybe Yamato is just really good at acting now.)

Hiruma stood up on shaky legs and swore to himself that this time, he was going to do it right. This time, he wasn't going to abandon Sena, win or lose.

(Funny enough, Hiruma couldn't really imagine the shrimp losing. God as his enemy or not.)


End file.
